


God Of Umbra

by hirusen



Category: God Of Umbra (Original Work)
Genre: Bad Mother-Son Relationship, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Humor, Foreign Language, God Feud, God-Blooded, Human Can See God Character, Human Is Targeted, Light Bondage, Lineage & Legacies, M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Minor Character(s) Death, Orphan Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pariah Character(s), Protectiveness, Shadow God, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being who he was, he honestly hadn't expected a human to be able to see into the Oblivion Dimension, let alone see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Of Umbra

"Now, Theophylaktos, if you don't listen to me, I will--" A sword came up to the other man's throat, an icy glare in the named one's eyes. "I have told you, I no longer respond to that name; you have made it clear that I am not welcome among my own kind." "Come now, you wouldn't strike me down, would you?" "If it came to it, Falixa, I would." Falixa sighed, brushing aside the blade on his neck like it was nothing more that a little twig. "Fine, Nykyrian, have it your way. You're mother will be saddened by your choice." "If she actually cared, she wouldn't have forced my hand in the matter." The other laughed. "Oh really, Nykyrian? Was it really just her?" Nykyrian glared at the other, his grip on his blade tightened. "You're pathetic! A fool! No wonder your parents abandoned you!" Nykyrian jerked at that, but restrained himself from doing anything further. "...Enjoy your new life, Nykyrian Proelior." He closed his ice blue eyes as he felt Falixa's magic coil around his body and he was thrusted from his current realm and into the human realm.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" He called to his friends, a smile wide on his lips. "Come on, Feic! We're gonna miss it!" Upon hearing that, the male sprinted as fast as he could to join the others. "Hurry, hurry!" One of the girls in the group encouraged, but just as he got there, the doors shut. Feic came to a halt as the train started to move, his hands being thrown up in frustration; just before the metal bullet began to move, he saw the sneers on his 'friends' faces.  _Of course. Not like that's ever going to change._ Feic's never had any luck with finding decent friends. Hell, he had a hard time finding people who would even put up with him; not that he's annoying or irritating, it's just that he has a 'skill' for repelling people.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he turned around and felt a icy sensation slide down his spine. No one was on the platform anymore and this place was nearly full when he was running to catch the train.  _Again? God, what is going on?_ This started happening since his 18th birthday, but back then it was things that he had thought he just imagined; now it had become full sensations, seeing things that he knows aren't real, but somewhere deep in his mind he knows they are. He saw faces morph into inhuman things; saw monsters that belonged in horror movies or books. He never understood what it was and his parents--well foster parents--had just thought it was a phase he was going through.  _Well, that certainly isn't the case anymore, huh?_ Shaking his head, the mob that was there before came back and he left the subway to roam the crowded city streets.

Srane was a large city, cluttered with skyscrapers and malls on nearly every street and in every district, cafés and restaurants scattered about, nightclubs and strip joints in the less traveled areas or in parts of the city known for having a bad reputation. You couldn't walk three feet in any direction without seeing a store or business of some kind; the four-line roads packed with cars, buses, and taxis. Feic took in a lungful of air before letting it out, having no choice but to walk home since he missed the train. He was suppose to be heading to a little convention that was happening near an old hangout of his, but that clearly wasn't going to happen anymore.

As he did his best not to bump into anyone on the stuffed sidewalk, his shoulder was brushed against someone else's, but when he turned he saw no one walking past.  _Maybe it is all just in my head?_ He thought, until he realized that he could now see the body of a man heading in the same direction as he was going and he knows that man wasn't there before; there weren't too many blonds in Srane.  _Who the hell is he? And how come I've never noticed him before?_ He stood out like a sore thumb, but what was strange was that no one else seemed to notice him as he pushed past them; they all looked around for someone, but couldn't find them even though he was right in front of them. Curious, Feic started to follow this mystery man. After tailing him for six blocks, the man turned a corner, but he vanished when Feic had reached it.

 _What? But I could have sworn..._ Well, there were a lot of alleys and shortcuts around the entire city; if you knew the area well enough, you can get around mostly unseen.  _Maybe that's why I never saw him before._ It made the most sense. Shrugging, Feic began to head back to his home. 

* * *

"Ugh..! I'm never missing the train again!" It took Feic five hours to get back on foot since none of the taxis decided to stop for him. Just his luck too, as it started to piss down rain in buckets. Soaking wet, Feic wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and curl up in his bed until dinner. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He called, placing a hand on the wall to balance himself as he toed off his shoes, but stopped when no response came. This wasn't normal; if they were both out there would have been a note on the table, but nothing was there and their shoes were still by the door.  _Are they asleep?_ He wondered as he slowly walked into the home.

He had just stepped into the hallway when his foot suddenly slipped forward, squeaking loudly in the silence. His hand smacked the wall to keep himself from falling and he felt that something wet was now on it, though he couldn't tell what it was because the lights were off and the power wasn't working. Feic pulled his hand away, he saw that it was covered in a dark red liquid and he started to panic as he realized that almost the entire hallway was covered in blood. "Mom?! Dad?!" He shouted as he sprinted down the hallway, turning the corner and saw something that made him want to vomit.

Both his foster parents were now splattered all over the living room, animals of some sort dead and parts of them joined the gore already there. And standing in the middle of the room, not a single drop of blood on them, was the blonde he saw earlier in the day. He held in his hand a longsword that was dripping with blood. "What did you do?!" Feic screamed without thinking and the man whipped his head to look at him, Feic had collapsed onto his knees when he first saw what was in this room. Fear pounded in his veins as the man stared at him in confusion, his ice blue eyes pinning Feic in place. "How can this be?" He questioned so softly, Feic almost didn't catch it. The man walked over a few paces then knelt so their eyes were level. "You can actually see me?" "W-What?"  _What the hell is this guy talking about?!_ "Can you see them?" He asked as he pointed to the dead beasts on the floor. "Y-Yes. I've seen things like it for a while now." The man's eyebrows shot up. "How long?" "Um...About 4 years."  _Wait, why am I tell him this? He killed my parents!_ "How strange. These people don't have the marker in them; a mutation?" "What are you talking about? What's going on?! Why did you kill my parents?!" "I did not kill them; the beasts did."

"What?! That doesn't--" The man's hand smothered Feic's words, his head tilted to the side like he was listening to something. A ear-splitting crash came from down the hallway and the man quickly stood in front of Feic, sword raised, as he prepared for whatever just busted into his home. When it came barreling down the narrow hall, Feic couldn't scream even if he wanted to, horror and fear trapping his voice in his throat, choking him. Just as the thing was about to sink its mangled teeth into his skin, the man moved. Striking like lightning, his sword had severed the head from the body of the creature, the two pieces separating mid-air before it made it rather sick wet noise behind Feic. The man was at his side again, so quick that Feic hadn't even realized that he was being pulled to his feet. "It seems you're being targeted." "Why? I'm just a human, right?" "One who can see into the Dusk." "The Dusk? The hell is that?" "I can't explain it now, but if you come with me, I can get you to safety." Another crash echoed in the apartment.

Feic swallowed nervously. "...Can you protect me?" "With my life." His conviction was oddly comforting, considering that Feic saw the man in a blood-soaked room without a drop on his body. "I need to get something from my room; my mother said that I would need it one day." "I'll keep them off you, but hurry." With only a nod, Feic sprinted toward his room, the man keeping pace effortlessly. More of those strange beasts tried to sink their claws and teeth into Feic, but the man was faster than Feic had ever seen outside of characters from anime, cutting down the creatures in single strokes, now staying slightly ahead of the other to clear a path to his room. Feic dove under the man's blade and stumbled into his room, hurriedly heading to his closet; inside he had a backpack filled with spare clothes, a bottle of water, some snacks, and a well-read book or two. Next to it was an old, leather-bound book that his mother had given him. He grabbed both, slung on the backpack and was following the man back to the living room. He sheathed his blade and instantly had Feic in his arms; and was heading for the large, open window. "Wait a minute! We're on the 37th floor!"

Living in an apartment complex made life easier for Feic and his now deceased foster parents because it was pretty close to where they worked and wasn't too far from the collage Feic attended. Not stopping for a second, the man leapt out of the window and Feic's scream was caught in his throat as he saw exactly how high 37 stores was. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, burying his face into the nook of his neck and shoulder, and waited for his sudden stop. After what felt like an eternity, there was a soft jolt and the man was turning to his right, his legs still in one, unbroken piece, and sprinted away from the complex. "You aren't harmed, are you, little one?"

The man asked softly as he ran, and Feic was so confused on why no one was staring at him; even if, for some unknown reason, they couldn't see the man holding him, wouldn't they be able to see Feic basically float down the sidewalk at running speed? "I'm okay...I think..." "Do you wish to take a moment to examine yourself to make sure?" Feic shook his head. "Maybe later. I just want an explanation." The man nodded. "I'll get you to safety and then explain things as best as I can." "How do I know you'll keep your word? How do I know that I can trust you?" "You can't. Nothing I say will convince you that you can after what you saw." He looked into Feic's eyes. "You'll just have to take a leap of faith."

* * *

Feic was sitting on the queen size bed, the man somehow being seen by the receptionist at the front desk when no one else was around and got them a room, his mind almost breaking. "So, if I understand this correctly, you are a being who resides in the Oblivion Dimension, or more commonly referred to as the Dusk, and only those who also live in this dimension can see you unless they have some kind of genetic marker. Those creatures that killed my parents are called Jacinlo and you've been tracking them until recently when they attacked their 'prey' and you're under the assumption that  **I** was their actual target." "That's correct." Feic leaned back on the bed, his hands now splayed on the sheets. "...I still can't understand what the hell is going on! Why me? What do I have that makes me a target?!" The man had been leaning rather casually against the desk, legs crossed at the ankles, as his muscled arms were folded in front of his toned chest. "The only thing that comes to mind is your ability to see into the Dusk."

"Why? Why is that so damn special?!" "Because no human has been able to see this dimension for centenaries." Feic's jaw dropped as the other's words stunned him. "W-What do you mean?" "There was a bloodline that was created by the gods; a special linage that allowed humans within its line to see the Oblivion Dimension. It was the gift besotted upon your race by the gods to allow you to see them." Feic's legs dropped off the edge of the bed as he listened to the other's words. "This bloodline has a unique genetic marker, one the gods could see in the humans, and while it helped them keep track of those in their created linage, it also made it easier for the demons of their dimension to track them as well. Slowly, this lineage was killed off until it was believed that it was completely erased from the human realm." Feic's mind caught on a part of the man's explanation and shot it into focus. "Wait, you said when we met that my parents didn't have the marker in them. According to you, only the gods of this Oblivion Dimension can see the marker. Does that mean...you're..?"

The other sighed. "I'm not welcomed among my own kind and was banished from my realm to here." Feic didn't think his brain could hurt this badly. "I am not a God while in the human realm." "Then what are you?" "A Shadow God." Feic tilted his head, confused. "I don't understand the difference." "A God is one of my kind who still resides in our realm of Corvix, the realm of the Gods; a Shadow God is the name given to any God who lives in the human realm. Think of it in the same light as calling someone who's homosexual a faggot." "So it's an insult." "A rather cruel one." The way the other gritted his teeth made Feic not ask why it was cruel. "...Forgive me, I never introduced myself, did I?"

Feic realized that he hadn't, but with everything that's happened so suddenly, he didn't think there was time for the man to make a proper introduction. "I am Nykyrian Proelior, God of Umbra and Protection." Nykyrian spoke as he stood straight and then bowed, one arm behind his back, the other sweeping across and coming to a rest across his chest. "A very gentlemen introduction which completely goes against what I know about you so far." A soft smile was on Nykyrian's lips. "You mean with...how we met?" The humor at the irony of Nykyrian's introduction faded instantly and grief took its place. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." "It's...well, not okay, but I don't think its going to be leaving my mind anytime soon. I'm Feic." "No last name?" Feic shook his head.

"I know I have one, but I can't remember it." Nykyrian cocked a brow. "It's not Dawn?" Feic shook his head. "My parents, the ones you found dead...they were my foster parents; I don't know who my biological parents are."  _That explains why his parents were killed instead of taken._ There was a reason why those of that special bloodline were being hunted down and killed; one Nykyrian won't bring up unless he absolutely as to. "Hey, Nykyrian?" "Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" "Of course." Feic raised his legs up onto the bed, keeping them bent as he wrapped his arms around them before placing his cheek against his knees, his eyes either on the wall or the bed. "Will...Is it possible that you can't protect me?" He looked at the God. "Am I gonna die?" "Feic..." Nykyrian softly started, taking a spot next to the young man, his expression tender. "Nothing will happen to you. Not while I'm here. Not while I have a drop of blood in my veins and a last gasp in my lungs. Not while I still have the strength to crawl and claw my way to you." He placed his arm around the terrified human's shoulders. "While I still live, you will not die. As long as I am at your side, you are safe."

Feic nodded his head as he let the tears he had been holding back for so long they stung his eyes finally spill down his cheeks. He felt as the muscled chest belonging to the God became his hiding place and he bawled, holding nothing back. Nykyrian coiled his arms around the trembling form in his embrace and rocked him back and forth slowly; he has very little experience with humans, but he remembers what his mother did whenever he was upset or scared. After a while, Feic started to calm down. "Nykyrian, I have another question." "Okay." "Why are you wearing a hot pink shirt?" Unable to help it from the suddenness of the question, Nykyrian chuckled. "What?" "I mean, it's really a dark hot pink, but still why?" "Why is the top of your hair dyed rose pink?" "Because I wanted to! Besides, it looks good." The sides of Feic's hair had been buzzed, leaving only a messy mass of pink hair that had once been black. "Well, then you have the answer to your question." "Really?" Nykyrian shrugged. "It was the only shirt I could find at the time that fit."

"Wait, were you..?" "Don't ask that question; I'm not answering it." The stern tone in the older man's voice made Feic listen. Nykyrian watched Feic for a few minutes, the 22 year old fiddling with the edge of his shirt. "Beautiful..." "Huh?" "You're eyes." "Oh...You...like them?" Feic asked, worry and confusion in his voice. "Do others not?" He shook his head. "Call me a freak. Having heterochromia isn't normal; a genetic defect. Makes people think your defective too..." "Is that why you choose to stand out?" Feic nodded his head, falling back on the bed, his back to Nykyrian. "...In ancient times, having mis-matched eyes was thought to mean that person was blessed by a God." "Really?" "Yes. Specific colors were linked to certain Gods." "So what God would be linked with mine?" Nykyrian's hand gently touched Feic's cheek, turning his head to get a look at his eyes. "Gold and violet...That's two Gods: Fortune and Creativity." "In the old days?" Nykyrian's lips cracked into a gentle grin. "Right. In this time period, they show that someone has the favor of a God of Protection." Feic uncurled himself slightly as he half sat up. "You are a God of Protection."

Upon his words, Feic saw that the Shadow God was surprised. "What is it?" "...The Fates couldn't be this merciful...could they?" Feic's face screwed into total loss. "Ignore me, it's nothing I shall concern you with." "Okay..." Nykyrian saw that Feic was holding in a yawn and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. You should get some rest." Nykyrian said as he got off the bed, heading toward the long sectional and plopping on it. "You're gonna sleep on the couch?" "I think you'd be the most comfortable with this. The bed was always meant for you, no matter what you thought." Feic's jaw dropped a little as he stared at the queen he was sitting on.  _I'm gonna get lost in this thing._ He's never slept in a queen before; the largest bed he had was a full. "I'll still be here if you need anything, Feic." "Alright..." Feic kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans, then climbed into the bed and got comfortable. "...Good night, Nykyrian." "Good night, Feic."

Feic had been through a full sleep cycle before the nightmare began. Nykyrian had turned the radio on, the volume just loud enough that the youth's mind would pick it up, in hopes that would help. It did, but not as much as he was hoping for. The God moved from the couch to sit next to the restless boy, unsure of what to do. A song came on from the station that, thankfully, played nothing but music non-stop, and Nykyrian saw that Feic was familiar with it.  _Maybe if I..._ This was a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JljriNlho6k) he's heard before as well in the years he spent here in the human realm, and he knew the lyrics. Just before the vocals started, Nykyrian took a breath. "Come away little loss, come away to the water, to the ones that are waiting only for you. Come away little loss, come away to the water, away from the life that you always knew. We are calling to you." Feic turned so his head just barely rested in Nykyrian's lap as he went on singing. "Come away little light, come away to the darkness, in the shade of the night we'll come looking for you. Come away little light, come away to the darkness, to the ones appointed to see it through. We are calling for you. We are coming for you." Feic had shifted so his head was fully in the God's lap, Nykyrian combing his fingers through the younger's pink locks. "Come away little lamb, come away to the water, give yourself so we might live anew. Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter, to the ones appointed to see this through. We are calling for you. We are coming for you."

During the part where it was just the music, Feic had nuzzled his face against the other's hand, his lips slightly parted against his palm. Nykyrian smiled at the innocents of the human's actions before he went on singing. "Come away little lamb, come away to the water, to the arms that are waiting only for you. Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter, to the one appointed to see this through. We are calling for you. We are coming for you." He leaned down as more music played from the radio and sung the last line into Feic's ear, "We are coming for you..." There was another line after, but that was done in a woman's voice and his own just can't go that high. As the song slowly faded to its end, Feic had finally calmed from his dream.  _Didn't think that would work._ He remembers when his mother sang to him as well, but that was back when he was a child and he wasn't sure that method of comfort would work on someone who's older.  _Maybe he was also sung to as a child._ By his biological parents or his foster ones, he wasn't sure. Either way, the boy was finally able to get the rest he needed as Nykyrian carefully removed him from his lap and went back to the couch. "...Sweet dreams, little one."

 


End file.
